


Полнолуние

by hisaribi



Series: fk-2017 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Broken Car, Gen, Stiles is totally not suspicious, but this time Roscoe is ok
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Семья помощника шерифа Родригеза добралась до Бикон-Хиллз ближе к ночи, в полнолуние. Они сбили какого-то зверя и застряли на пустынной дороге возле заповедника. Видимо, дорога оказалась не совсем пустынной.





	Полнолуние

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось в рамках фандомной битвы 2017!  
> Команда fandom Teen Wolf 2017  
> [Посмотрите наши выкладки](http://fk-2017.diary.ru/?tag=5542248)  
> Бета:[Shuji_Chou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuji_Chou/pseuds/Shuji_Chou)

Лана и Натали Родригез добрались до границ Бикон-Хиллз только поздним вечером. Где-то тогда же они задели что-то, скорее всего, какое-то животное, выскочившее перед ними и сразу убежавшее в лес. По инерции проехав ещё немного по дороге, машина заглохла. Натали попыталась позвонить мужу, сказать, где они, но сети не оказалось. 

Прошло ещё пару минут, и мимо проехал джип. Он остановился перед ними, и оттуда выглянул подросток, сначала бросив обеспокоенный взгляд в сторону леса, а потом всё же выйдя из машины.

– Хэй, здравствуйте, машина сломалась? – доброжелательно улыбнулся он. 

На нём красовались толстовка довольно яркого в свете фар красного цвета и обычные джинсы, но в целом он весь исходил духом гика и задрота, то есть, казался вполне безобидным. Но хорошие дети почти в полночь не ездили по дорогам возле заповедника.

– Да, – вздохнула Натали, указывая дочери вернуться в машину. Парень остановился, немного хмурясь. – Мне кажется, мы сбили что-то, скорее всего, оленя.

– В Штатах аварии, связанные с оленями, не редкость, Бикон-Хиллз не исключение. Вы не видели, куда он делся?

– Убежал. В лес. Прости… – она замолчала, ожидая, что тот назовёт своё имя.

– Стайлз. Стайлз Стилински, а вы?

– Сын шерифа? – тот поджал губы, затем кивнул. Женщина немного расслабилась. – Я Натали Родригез, с понедельника вступлю в должность окружного судьи. Мой муж…

– Помощник шерифа Родригез, верно? Крутой мужик, но не думал, что он женат, – Стайлз улыбнулся, тоже заметно расслабляясь. – Вы к нему переезжаете? У него классный пёс, думаю, вы поладите. Ну, в плане с псом, не с мужем.

– Верно, – осторожно начала Натали. Сын шерифа ей показался каким-то нервным, он постоянно оглядывался и одёргивал рукава. – После столкновения машина перестала заводиться, а телефон здесь не ловит.

– Хотите, я посмотрю что у вас с машиной? Может смогу что сделать. Плюс, да, здесь действительно ловят не все операторы, у меня вот тоже всего одно деление, – Стайлз достал телефон и начал искать что-то в нём.

– Ты разбираешься в электронике?

– Честно? Нет. Я свою-то машину чиню посредством скотча и изоленты, но вполне способен открыть капот и с умным видом постоять над ним! А, вот, нашёл, телефон эвакуатора, – он не стал набирать сразу, поднимая взгляд. – Мне позвонить им? Конечно, «эй, мы тут посреди леса, заберите нас и нашу машину» будет довольно странно звучать, но вы удивитесь, как часто такие звонки поступают в Бикон-Хиллз. Это, к слову, сто двадцать восьмая дорога, чуть дальше перекрёсток с дорогой Роуз, которая ведёт в город.

– Тогда, будь добр, вызови эвакуатор. Ну и можешь открыть и посмотреть, что там под капотом, – Стайлз только кивнул, набрав номер и приложив телефон к уху.

Он отошёл к своей машине и открыл багажник. Взял оттуда фонарик и проверил его. Натали, всё ещё стоявшая неподалеку, заметила в багажнике металлическую биту, какие-то мешки и непонятные, отливающие в кривом свете красным, разводы на обивке сиденья. Стайлз прижал телефон к плечу, громко разговаривая с каким-то Льюисом и убеждая его, что в этот раз нужно приехать даже не за ним, потому что его ласточка в полном порядке. Он описал машину, сказал, что именно произошло, пока вытаскивал из под мешков коробку с инструментами. А потом открыл её, и на самом большом ключе Натали также заметила какие-то въевшиеся пятна, сейчас слишком напоминающие кровь. Она осторожно вернулась к своей машине и наклонилась к дочери.

– Лана, слушай внимательно. Попытайся дозвониться до отца и сказать, где мы.

– Зачем? Он же сын шерифа, что он сделает?

– Лана, мы не знаем наверняка, что он действительно сын шерифа. Он ведёт себя очень подозрительно, поэтому будет лучше, если мы дозвонимся до твоего отца. Пока что не пытайся звонить в полицию, но если что-то случится – ты знаешь, что делать.

Натали снова обошла машину и открыла капот. Стайлз улыбнулся ей, удерживая фонарик в одной руке и пряча телефон в карман другой. Что удивительно, дыма не было.

– Знаете, совет на будущее, в полнолуние лучше оставаться дома. Статистика в Бикон-Хиллз наглядно демонстрирует, что именно в это время происходит больше всего преступлений и нападений диких животных. И это не какие-то предрассудки местные, это статистика. Не думайте, пожалуйста, что я сумасшедший. У меня есть выписка, что со мной всё в порядке, к слову, – Стайлз улыбнулся своей шутке. – Попробуйте завести мотор.

– Лана, пересядь на водительское кресло и поверни ключ, – та вздохнула, но послушно попыталась. Стайлз при этом продолжал рассматривать начинку.

– Лана? Красивое имя. Сколько ей лет? – он наклонился ближе к мотору, заметив что-то.

– Шестнадцать, – осторожно сказала Натали, глядя в сторону дочери, которая продолжала набирать отца. Видимо, безуспешно.

– Да? Круто, всего на год младше меня. Ей повезло, что она не попала на нашего химика, мистера Харриса. Отвратительный был мужик.

– Был? – нахмурилась женщина и получила слабый кивок в ответ.

– В прошлом году много всякого плохого произошло. В том числе и человеческие жертвоприношения. Ну, знаете, оккультисты и всё такое. Как-то так вышло, что всякие фрики считают, что у нас тут в заповеднике место силы. Лана, попробуй ещё раз, – та снова повернула ключ, и теперь Стайлз посветил прямо на перебитый провод. – В общем, видимо, когда тот зверь выпрыгнул на вас, он помял ещё и капот, своим весом продавив его. Как следствие, перебил провод. Вот этот, от мотора. Тут я ничего сделать не смогу, но ребята в мастерской справятся.

– Оккультисты? Серьёзно? – выдохнула Натали. – А я думала перееду в небольшой городок, и жизнь станет спокойнее. – Стайлз на это хрипло рассмеялся.

– О да, точно. Если хотите, можете позвонить своему мужу с моего номера. Только не удивляйтесь тому, что он вам скажет самым первым, если что, – он вытащил телефон и снял его с блокировки, протянул Натали.

Та набрала предложенный номер, продолжая краем глаза следить за происходящим. Стайлз между тем закрыл капот и пошёл было обратно к своей машине, но свет от невыключенного фонарика скользнул по кромке леса. 

– О боже мой, Малия, – тихо выдохнул он. 

Натали проследила за его взглядом и увидела обнажённую девушку, выходящую на дорогу. Стайлз выдохнул, перехватывая фонарь зубами, и стянул с себя ветровку, умудрившись в процессе зацепиться воротом, и, кажется, чуть не выбить себе зубы. В свете фар и с задравшейся футболкой можно было заметить на спине парня царапины и синяки. Он о них явно даже не думал, спеша к девушке и накидывая на неё толстовку, пока та что-то рычала.

– Стайлз, если ты снова захлопнул наручники на своём руле, то я не поеду за тобой. Позвони Перришу или кому-нибудь ещё, мне сегодня некогда.

– Стив, – усмехнулась Натали, отворачиваясь от странной сцены, разворачивающейся перед ней. На другой стороне повисло молчание.

– Как так вышло, что первым человеком, которого ты встретила в Бикон-Хиллз, оказался сын шерифа?

– Мне тоже интересно. Мы сейчас на, э, сто двадцать какой-то дороге возле заповедника, у нас сломалась машина. Стайлз ехал мимо и остановился нам помочь. Скажи мне, что он не какой-нибудь местный психопат, и друзья у него не такие же.

– Ну, у него есть справка о том, что с ним всё в порядке, – вздохнул Стив. – Но он полностью безобиден. По крайней мере, настолько, насколько может быть безобидным семнадцатилетний парень с рассеянным вниманием и отцом шерифом.

– А значит доступом к оружию, – прошептала женщина.

– О нет, Стайлз любого оружия особенно огнестрельного шугается как огня. Он хороший парень, не волнуйся. Говоришь, вызвал эвакуатор?

– Да.

– Попроси его подкинуть вас до дома. Не волнуйся, он знает адрес.

– Ну, сейчас он одел вышедшую голой из леса девушку, так что не уверена, что ему…

– Малия, ну куда ты!? – крикнул Стайлз, когда девушка прошла мимо Натали и поспешила снова в лес. Той показалось, что глаза незнакомки горели голубым. – Малия, это моя любимая толстовка, и я хотел бы её получить обратно в целости и сохранности! – вздохнул он вслед девушке, не пытаясь её остановить, и только махнул рукой, когда его проигнорировали, поворачиваясь к Натали и неловко улыбаясь. – Сегодня была вечеринка. Я говорил ей не пить ничего, что дают другие, но нет. К слову, я не пил, я ведь за рулём сегодня, – Стайлз указал рукой в сторону джипа, затем отошёл к нему, что-то бормоча себе под нос и закрывая багажник.

– Ладно, нечего нам тратить минуты сына шерифа. Перезвоните, когда въедете в город.

– Хорошо, до встречи, – Натали подошла к Стайлзу, и тот дёрнулся от её приближения, драматично приложив руку к груди. Затем улыбнулся и забрал свой телефон, пряча его в карман.

– Убедились, что я не псих и не маньяк? – он говорил мягко, переводя это в шутку.

Натали только хмыкнула и покачала головой.


End file.
